


You're Wrong

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss, but the sun's been kind, it's for people like you that keep it turned on, well a few of these verses they've got me quite cross, while I wrote this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are just Elton John fans, okay!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wrong

" _So excuse me forgetting-_ "

"What?"

" _But these things I do_."

"What are you on about? You haven't forgotten anything, the shopping's all here-"

" _You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._ "

"If what are green or blue? Are you quite all right, John?"

" _But well, the thing is - what I really mean-_ "

"Finally, we're getting somewhere-"

" _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!_ "

"...You're repulsive."


End file.
